


A Night at the Opera

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, opera - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and James finally get a night to themselves. Nothing's more romantic than a night at the opera, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Well done.. Good job on Family Bond with James kicking ass. Usually he isnt allowed. finally someone writes it. Anyhoo. I think you should give James /Q a date night.. sexy and fluffy."

It was finally happening. The children were home for the evening, MI6  _knew_  not to contact either Q or James unless it was the end of the world (and even then, they should think twice), and their reservations had been set  _months_  in advance.

“Alright boys, you listen to your sister, alright?” Q smiled, giving Andrew a kiss on his forehead, “Papa and I will be back late tonight, so Mo will get you ready for bed.” He turned to his twins, “ _Behave._

Gregory and Jonathan rolled their eyes simultaneously, “Honestly Dad.” Greg started.

“It’s not like we’re going to compromise national security—” John added.

“ _Again.”_ They finished with small, mischievous smiles.

James shook his head, “If I get word of you two causing trouble, I’ll take you camping again.”

The twins got quiet, not liking the idea of being in the wilderness without electronic devices.

Monique smiled softly, holding Charmain in her arms, “Have a good time, ok?”

James smiled, kissing her cheek, “We will. Call us if you need us.”

Q repeated the gesture on Monique’s other cheek. Previously, they would have warned her not to have any boys in the house, but after Arthur…well, no need to dwell on the past.

James hooked his arm around Q’s waist, “Have a good night kids.” He smiled, leading his husband out of the house and into the car.

It was a long time coming, but they were finally going to have a date night.

***

Sometimes, if Q was honest with himself, he got more turned on by seeing James in a suit than he did seeing him naked. Not to say he  _didn’t_ get turned on seeing his husband naked, but just seeing James dressed to the nines in a custom (read: expensive) suit made Q go weak in the knees.

And damn James if he didn’t know  _exactly_ what he was doing.

 “I wish there were more opportunities for you to dress up.” James smiled, “You look gorgeous.”

Q rolled his eyes, fiddling with the cuffs of his own suit while James drove them to their destination, “Next to you, I look like a child.”

James chuckled, taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it on Q’s thigh, “Trust me, Q, I’m well aware of how much of a child you’re  _not._ ” He smirked, rubbing up the inside of his thigh.

“James!” Q swat his husband’s hand away, trying to stile a giggle, “We’ll never get to the opera if you continue like this!”

It was a guilty pleasure for them both, the opera. And since it was something that couldn’t be easily enjoyed with children, it was a rare indulgence. There was just something about the sophisticated art of music and drama that allowed Q to disconnect from his world of computers and James to forget the stress of his fast paced life as an agent.

It didn’t hurt that they often saw comedies, like tonight’s show. As Q and James got out of their car, Q looked down at his ticket.  _The Daughter of the Regiment._  At least that was the title in English.

“Shall we?” James smiled, his arm around Q’s waist as they walked up the steps of the opera.

Q smiled, pressing a kiss to James’s cheek, “Of course, love.”

James had somehow managed to get them a private box for that evening’s show. Sometimes Q wondered how James managed to pull of the things he did, but given the amount of charm the man had, he probably only had to ask nicely.

The box seating came with a private dinner to enjoy while they watched the show. By the time the curtain raised to the show, both Q and James were sipping champagne while holding each other’s hands.

“Could you imagine if one of our girls were raised like that?” Q whispered to James, watching as the actors told the story of a girl who was raised by a regiment of soldiers.

James smirked at Q, “Like Monique being raised by the 00 agents?”

It took all Q’s self control to keep from choking on his champagne, “Oh god…that would be a nightmare.” He chuckled softly as their dinner was served to them.

They ate in relative silence, side by side as they watched the show, passing the occasional comment to each other about the meal or the opera below. But, with the lives they lead at work and at home, a quiet moment between them was a welcome blessing.

Q felt James’s hand on his own, and smiled at his husband. James took Q’s hand and placed a gentle kiss there. Even though it was nothing new to Q, he still felt his heart skip a beat at the tender affection.

Then James smiled, leaning over and nibbling at Q’s ear. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and caused blood to pool in his groin.

“James…” His voice came out barely about a breath; he didn’t trust himself enough to speak. He felt James smirk against the side of his face, a low chuckle sounding deep in his throat.  _Damn James Bond and the things he did to him!_

“I don’t get to tell you enough how beautiful you are.” James whispered against his ear, kissing the lobe slowly, “Or how lucky I am to have you in my life. Or how much I love you.”

Q shuddered at the next word whispered in his ear. It was a single word. A name.  _His_ name. Not Q or Quartermaster, or any of his aliases, but his name. One that James reserved for their most intimate of moments. And the way his name tumbled off James’s lips always made Q putty in his husband’s hands.

“When we finish this show.” Q breathed, “And we get home, I’m going to show you just how  _much_  you’re affecting me.”

James chuckled, wrapping his arm around Q as they watched the show. As much as James liked to tease and tantalize Q, he would never be so crass as to initiate something in a public venue like an opera house.

Q was fully relaxed in his husband’s arms by the time the intermission came.

“This,” James smiled, “Is an adorable show. I think Monique or maybe even the twins might like it.”

That made Q smile, “You’d have to get the twins to turn off their phones long enough. And Monique…” He paused, “You know, I think Monique deserves a night out like this…”

James nodded, “I think you’re right.” He gave Q’s arm a small squeeze, “She could use a night where we can remind her how precious she is.”

For all the charm James Bond had, how he could make Q weak in the knees with a wink and a smile, seeing him so loving at the thought of his children…made Q fall in love with him all over again.

Then James chuckled, “If we’re comparing Monique to Marie.” He nodded to the stage, referring to the young woman raised by soldiers, “Would that mean that she could only marry a 00 agent?”

The thought alone was too much. Q was just grateful it was intermission, his laughing was so loud.


End file.
